Insecure
by firegurl197
Summary: Gilbert has been back from Ivan's house for a few years now, but he's acting slightly different. Ludwig has to learn to put up with this new attitude, and notice the little things. Germancest Fluff. Hinted PruAus. human names used K for little language.


Hi! This is my second Fanfic~ (well, published here at least) I really hope you like it ^^

This was based off a roleplay my friend and I did (I was Prussia, she was Germany) and if you ever want to roleplay you can find me on deviantART ( .com/ ) or Twitter ( /DerpyMattie578 )

Oh, and if I got reviews... You'd make me sooooo happy, I'd have to love you forever~

(Hetalia or any of its characters don't belong to me, if they did, there would be more smexy stuff happening)

_Insecure_

"B-bruder!" Gilbert called down the hallway, "Where are you going...?"

His younger brother, Ludwig, put on a coat and buttoned it up quickly, as if he was rushing to get someplace,

"I have a date, I'll be back at eleven." With that he opened the door and left.

Gilbert let out a small whimper and grabbed his black overcoat and red scarf, he ran out and caught his brother right as he started up the car. Gilbert opened the door and jumped in,

"Why won't you talk to me?" He said, with a slightly bitter tone, "Where the hell are you going?"

Ludwig glanced at him from the corner of his icy blue eyes, he ran a hand slowly through his blond hair and sighed with frustration,

"I'm going to the movies with Roderich and Berwald." He glared intensely at his brother, "Now get out of mein car!"

Gilbert sat stunned for a moment, words processing themselves through his mind rather slowly.

_West... West is going to the movies...? _He thought to himself, his blood running cold, _With...Roderich...? On... a date...?_

Gilbert scowled and got out of the car,

"Sorry _West."_ he growled, "I don't mean to interrupt your _date."_ He slammed the door and began to walk off, angry tears brimming around his eyes.

Ludwig got out of the car and stood propping himself up on the door,

"Bruder...Get back in the car..." he grumbled and glared still at his older brother.

Gilbert was on his very edge now, shaking and cheeks red, from the snow that was falling and the sadness,

"No, it's fine West... You have fun with Specs and them okay...?" He said, trying to force a smile, "I'll just... go back inside..."

He turned sharply and ran back inside, crying.

"East!" Ludwig called, stunned by his brother's reaction, he ran back inside, seeing the black coat thrown on the floor and the scarf discarded just the same. Ludwig took off his jacket and hung it up neatly before searching for his brother, who was curled up in a ball, crying on the sofa.

"Bruder..." Ludwig said, sitting down next to him, "When the add came on the television last week you said the movie was stupid..."

Gilbert's face twisted into anger and his face lit bright red,

"Yeah! It's dumb, just...!" his voice trailed off, he had to take a few breaths before continuing, "You're taking MY goddamn boyfriend to the movie like he's YOURS."

A few sparkling tears slid down his blushing face, then he made out in a whisper, "...You didn't tell me Roderich was going to see it..."

Ludwig almost laughed,

"Are you crazy?" he said, forcing eye contact with Gilbert, "Berwald invited us..."

He wrapped a muscular arm around his older brother, "I would never take Roderich from you..." he gently wiped the tears off Gilbert's face.

Gilbert whimpered quietly and hugged his brother tightly around the chest, crying some more. Not only out of fear he'd lost someone he'd cared about, but everything that had been going on for the last few years. The last few years where he'd lost... everything.

Ludwig hugged his brother back and let him cry until he felt the need to stop. Ludwig brushed his hair slowly, running his fingers through the silky white strands slowly.

"...West...?" Gilbert asked, his voice still shaky.

"Yes?"

"You should still go to the movie... and maybe bring Specs back with you...?"

"Bruder if I go you have to come with me." Ludwig said sighing,

"I'm in no state to go..."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

"But what about Berw-"

"He won't mind."

Gilbert knew he had lost, and very unlike to his usual personality, he gave up fighting.

"...Danke..." He mumbled and continued to hug his younger brother, who managed to hug with back with one arm and call Berwald with the other.

"Hey Berwald."

Pause,

"I can't make it tonight."

Pause,

"Family issues."

Loooooong pause,

"Ja, tomorrow will be fine."

Pause,

"Thanks, bye."

Ludwig put his phone away and Gilbert grabbed his open hand and soon as he had the chance, and linked their fingers together.

They sat together for a few minutes, holding each other closely, both calm and content. Gilbert broke the silence first,

"West?"

"Ja?"

"Can you...carry me downstairs...?"

"Erm...Sure." Ludwig picked up Gilbert bridal-style and easily made his way downstairs into the basement where Gilbert slept.

Gilbert dozed off in his arms and woke up slightly when being placed down,

"Goodnight..." Ludwig said, kissing his forehead lightly before turning to leave. Gilbert caught him by the sleeve and weakly pulled him back,

"Lay with me... just... until I fall asleep...please."

Ludwig made no audible reply but slowly laid down next to his older yet smaller sibling. He draped one arm over his waist gingerly and again played with his sliver hair with the other. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful his brother looked while he slept, even though most mights he woke up screaming from painful memories that had been brought back to him in the form of dreams.

Gilbert fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake when Ludwig got out of the bed and went upstairs. Ludwig grabbed his coat again and put it on while making his way to his car,

"No movie today... but tomorrow's too late." he mumbled to himself. With that, he drove off into the winter night.


End file.
